I Knew You Were Trouble
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: —Mamá, si no te afecta, ¿me puedes contar la historia tuya y de papá?/Sabía que eras un problema cuándo entraste, ahora debería darme vergüenza. Me llevó a lugares en los que no he estado. Ahora estoy tirada en el duro y frío suelo./Usui Takumi-Ayuzawa Misaki.


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Frases de la canción.**

_"Recuerdos"_

* * *

**RESUMEN: **—Mamá, si no te afecta, ¿me puedes contar la historia tuya y de papá?/Sabía que eras un problema cuándo entraste, ahora debería darme vergüenza. Me llevó a lugares en los que no he estado. Ahora estoy tirada en el duro y frío suelo./Usui Takumi-Ayuzawa Misaki.

**PAREJA: **Usui Takumi y Ayuzawa Misaki.

**RATED: **T.

**GÉNERO: **Drama (?) Romance (?)

* * *

**I Knew You Were Trouble**

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR:** Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

**_Capítulo único._**

* * *

—Mamá, si no te afecta, ¿me puedes contar la historia de cómo papá te dejo? —preguntó nerviosamente una jovencita de ojos ámbar, cabello rubio y tez blanca.

Su madre la miró, entre sorprendida y confundida.

—No me afecta, ya no…—dijo la madre. La joven no se convenció tanto al escucharla, pero decidió no decir nada. —Te lo contaré. —dijo decidida la madre sentándose en la cama de su hija y ésta a su lado.

.

.

**Erase una vez,****  
****hace un par de errores atrás,****  
****estaba en tu mira,****  
****me tuviste sola,**

Erase una vez, más o menos hace un par de errores...

Él y yo estábamos en su departamento, sentados en el sofá y ambos completamente solos, solamente nuestra propia compañía. Yo estaba en su mira, y al darme cuenta de eso, rápidamente me paré del sofá, corriendo rápidamente hacia algún lugar que me sirviera de escondite.

**Me encontraste,****  
****me encontraste,****  
****me encontraste,**

Al final, él me encontró…

**Supongo que no te importaba,****  
****y supongo que me gustaba de esa forma,****  
****y cuando me vine abajo,****  
****te tiraste hacía atrás,**

Supongo que no le importó lo que pasaría después, y a mí, desgraciadamente, me gustaba de esa forma. No quería preocuparme por lo que vendría, no quería pensar en las consecuencias; simplemente deseaba disfrutar lo que se llevaría a cabo.

Y cuando me vine abajo, él se tiro hacía atrás.

**Sin mí,****  
****sin mí,****  
****sin mí,**

Sin mí, sin mí…

**Y él ya no está,****  
****cuando está al lado mío,****  
****y me doy cuenta,****  
****que la culpa es mía,**

Ahora él ya no está, no volverá. Antes hubiera deseado que lo hiciera…

Ahora que me doy cuenta, la culpa es mía. Siempre lo fue.

**Sabía que serías un problema cuando entraste,****  
****así que es mi culpa ahora,**

Yo sabía, y lo presentía, que él sería un problema desde el momento en que apareció en mi vida, que me haría la vida imposible. Simplemente lo ignoré.

La culpa ahora es mía, por no darme cuenta.

**Me llevaste a lugares en los que nunca había estado,****  
****así que me humillaste,**

Me llevó a lugares que nunca había visitado, lugares oscuros, lugares donde reina el placer, el deseo…

La lujuria. Conocí la lujuria.

Él me humilló.

**Sabía que serías un problema cuando entraste,****  
****así que es mi culpa ahora,****  
****me llevaste a lugares en los que nunca había estado,****  
****así que ahora estoy tirada en el frío y duro suelo.**

Yo sabía que sería un problema y lo ignoré. Mi culpa es. Conocí lugares que me arrepiento de haberlos visitado.

Después de eso, me dejó, me humilló. Me dejó tirada en el frío y duro suelo.

Sola.

**Problema,****  
****problema,****  
****problema,****  
****problema,****  
****problema,****  
****problema,**

Todo eran problemas después de eso…

**Sin disculpas,****  
****él nunca te verá llorar,****  
****finge que no sabe que es por él****.**

Aun recuerdo lo que pasó el día después de eso…

_Me sentía mal, mareada e inestable. Pero lo ignoré y me dirigí a la preparatoria. Destrozada por dentro, pero firme por fuera._

_Tenía miedo de verlo a él. Sí, yo, Misaki Ayuzawa, tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos después de lo de anoche._

_Llegué a la preparatoria. Ahora que lo pienso, el debería pedirme unas disculpas…_

_Sí._

_Lo vi, ojos verdes me miraban y, seguramente fue mi imaginación, pero creo que había un destello de dolor en ellos…_

_Quería llorar. No, no debía hacerlo. Sin disculpas, no llanto. Misaki, finge que no es por él._

**Me ahogaste,****  
****me ahogaste,****  
****me ahogaste,**

Me ahogué en mi propio sufrimiento. Ya no me habló.

**Escuché que ya superaste los susurros por la calle,****  
****una más de tu colección,****  
****es todo lo que soy,**

Él no me habló más, incluso cuándo abandoné la escuela, nunca me habló. En ese tiempo, me enteré que estaba embarazada… que un hijo de él estaba en mi interior. Osea tú.

En ese tiempo también hubo muchos rumores sobre nosotros, él los ignoró…

Simplemente yo era una más de su colección. Era todo lo que era.

**Y ahora veo,****  
****ahora veo,****  
****ahora veo,****  
****él ya no estaba.**

Y luego lo vi. El me había dejado, él ya no estaba.

**Cuando me conoció,****  
****y me di cuenta,****  
****que la broma es sobre mí,****  
****si,**

Cuando me conoció y yo a él, no me di cuenta que la broma era sobre mí. Ahora lo sé.

**Y el miedo más triste,****  
****viene arrasando,****  
****que nunca me amaste,****  
****ni a ella,****  
****ni a nadie,****  
****ni a nada,**

Y lo descubrí. Supe que nunca me amó, no me amó ni a mí, ni a ella, ni a nadie, ni a nada.

Solo a él mismo.

**Sabía que serías un problema cuando entraste…**

.

.

—…

La joven se quedó muda. Su padre… ¿era tan cruel?

—Sí, sí lo era Nagisa, de eso me di cuenta. —le dijo su madre, Misaki, con una sonrisa irónica en la cara.

Y todo sucedió como, en una película…

El timbre sonó.

Ambas mujeres voltearon hacia la puerta de la habitación de Nagisa.

Misaki se levantó para abrir y bajó las escaleras.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

Unos ojos verdes la miraban profundamente, con… ¿Amor, tal vez?

Lágrimas caían.

El sonido de éstas se escuchaba, casi inaudible, pero parecían pequeños cristales rompiéndose…

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Ay, ¿les ha gustado? No sé, como que me quedó medio raro XD

Algunos habrán estado esperando algún capítulo de "¡¿Me Voy a Casar?!", bueno, estoy trabajando en ese capítulo. Aun estoy metiendo algún que otro personaje y emparejando bien las cosas, algunos momentos romanticones y otros HOT…

Ok no XD

Todo es verdad menos lo de Hot.

Veré si tengo capítulo nuevo para la semana que viene ;)

Ahora, ¿Les ha gustado esta pequeña historia? Como vemos, relata sobre como Misaki y Usui tuvieron sexo (que raro se me hace decir está palabra XD) y el la abandonó, aunque claro tuvo sus motivos, eso se los dejo a ustedes. Imagínense los motivos que tuvo para hacerlo y díganmelos en los comentarios ;) Bueno, la cosa es que la dejó y no le volvió a hablar, pero se veían en el colegio, hasta que Misaki se enteró que estaba embarazada, por esta razón abandonó la escuela. Al final del capítulo vemos que Misaki termina de relatarle a su hija Nagisa (a ella siempre la pondré como un personaje inventado por mí, representará a la hija de Usui y Misaki :3) cuando de pronto tocan el timbre, ella va abrir y…

Bueno, un par de gemas verdes la miran y lágrimas caen…

Espero les haya gustado y espero verlos en alguna que otra de mis historias ;)

Por cierto, no sé si hacerle algún capítulo extra a este Song-fic, denme sus opiniones.

¡Nos leemos!

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**

* * *

_**¿Reviews? :3**_


End file.
